Il sogno é il tentato appagamento di un desiderio
by mokuyobitenshi
Summary: Prima one-shot della challenge "30 volte il primo bacio", il prompt è "un bacio al sapore di whisky". Un uomo entra in un bar per annegare i suoi pensieri nell'alcool, ma accade qualcosa di inaspettato e non sa se sia un sogno oppure la realtà. Ambientata durante la Stagione 7.


**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Titolo:** Il sogno é il tentato appagamento di un desiderio.  
 **Personaggi** : Dean, Castiel  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Genere** : introspettivo, sentimentale, angst  
 **Prompt** : day 1. Un bacio al sapore di whisky  
 **Avvertimenti** : slash, lime, one-shot, spoiler 7ma stagione  
 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural non mi appartiene, ma un giorno sarà mio! (Una fan può pure sognare, giusto?!)

 **[ bacio al sapore di whisky] Il sogno é il tentato appagamento di un desiderio.**

Il cielo scuro preannuncia tempesta, non vi è anima viva per le strade, l'unico rumore udibile è il crepitio di una malconcia insegna al neon che segnala la presenza di un bar con biliardo, una vecchia bettola che ha visto di certo giorni migliori.

Un uomo è seduto al bancone, lo sguardo triste, perso nel vuoto, quasi non sembra rendersi conto di essere in un bar pieno di gente, i suoi occhi si alzano solo quando porta il bicchiere alle labbra e comunque rimangono socchiusi e persi, il whisky è la sua unica compagnia.

Il bicchiere viene svuotato- una, due, quattro volte - l'uomo sospira e alza ancora la mano per attirare l'attenzione del barista, ecco, un nuovo bicchiere di liquido ambrato compare nella sua mano e anche questo segue la sorte dei precedenti.

Le ore passano e sempre più alcool entra in circolo nel corpo dell'uomo, ormai è talmente ubriaco che quando si alza dal suo sgabello ondeggia, fa fatica a mantenere l'equilibrio, ma chissà per quale miracolo riesce ad arrivare alla sua macchina, estrae le chiavi e a tentoni cerca la serratura, ma la sua presa è così debole che il mazzo gli sfugge e cade in terra.

Si piega per raccoglierlo, il suo equilibrio sempre più precario, allungando la mano sfiora il metallo delle chiavi quando all'improvviso una forza sconosciuta lo spinge indietro, si sente sollevare di peso, istintivamente chiude gli occhi e così com'è comparsa la sensazione svanisce.

Si ritrova seduto per terra in un sudicio vicolo di mattoni, la schiena appoggiata al muro e la testa che gli pulsa, apre finalmente gli occhi e osserva ciò che lo circonda, vede la luce emanata dai lampioni della strada principale, con uno sforzo immane si rialza e barcollando cerca di avvicinarsi a quella luce.

Lentamente sta avanzando, con la mano destra si sostiene al muro, ha la sensazione di essere già stato in quel posto, ma non ricorda quando, ne come, poi la folgorazione, come un flash che gli chiarisce tutto, è già stato lì, in quel vicolo ha pagato col sangue una scelta sbagliata che stava per compiere; una morsa gli attanaglia lo stomaco e ancora ricorda le parole d'astio dell'uomo che gli ha fatto capire la grande cazzata che stava per fare, ogni singolo pugno e calcio, tutto il dolore che ha provato in quel momento, ma che di fondo è nulla rispetto a quello che stringe il suo cuore adesso.

Il suo respiro accelera, la testa gira sempre più veloce, è costretto ad appoggiarsi al muro con le spalle ed è allora che lo vede: l'uomo del suo ricordo che lentamente avanza verso di lui.

-Dean- esordisce questi inclinando la testa su un lato e scrutandolo attentamente.

-Cass- risponde l'uomo appoggiato al muro, nella sua voce traspare la sorpresa, nella sua mente il pensiero fisso di stare sognando.

-Dean- ripete l'altro avvicinandosi di un passo.

-Tu, non è possibile- biascica Dean portandosi una mano alla testa, il dolore aumenta sempre più –tu sei morto, io ti ho visto sparire in quel lago, tu non puoi essere reale- continua, in realtà più parlando tra sé e sé che con l'altro individuo.

-Io…- inizia la frase Cass –io non capisco cosa stia succedendo-

Dean non sa cosa accadde poi, le motivazioni e le dinamiche non gli importano, nulla gli importa, sa solo che le sue labbra sono su quelle di Cass, la sua schiena è spalmata contro il muro, esattamente come l'altra volta gli verrebbe da pensare, se solo la sua mente non fosse totalmente in black out.

Il bacio non è dolce, è tutto labbra, lingua e denti, una lotta tra dominatori: nessuno dei due vuole arrendersi all'altro, e continuano questo scontro ancestrale, invertendo più volte le posizioni, fino a quando l'ossigeno viene a mancare.

Dean ha ancora gli occhi chiusi quando di nuovo una forza invisibile spinge indietro il suo corpo, la sua mente non riesce a registrare più niente.

Quando si risveglia si ritrova seduto nell'abitacolo della sua macchina al posto del guidatore, la testa gli pulsa, ma quelli sono solo i famigliari sintomi della sbronza, quello che non capisce è come ha fatto ad entrare in macchina, ricorda solo le chiavi che cadevano e poi niente, prova a pensare ma il dolore è troppo forte ha bisogno di un'aspirina e di una bella dose di caffè nero.

Appena mette in moto la macchina ricorda del vicolo, di Cass, del loro bacio.  
Si autoconvince di aver sognato, di essersi addormentato ubriaco in auto e di aver fatto un bel viaggio nel mondo onirico.  
Ma è davvero convinto che sia stato tutto un sogno? Non lo sa neppure lui.

In un'altra città, in un altro stato, un uomo dorme scomposto su un divano color crema, il suo sonno è profondo e agitato, continua a ripetere il solito nome, "Dean", eppure non si sveglia.

-Emanuel- una donna si avvicina e lo scuote leggermente per destarlo, una nota di preoccupazione nella voce –tesoro, svegliati, stai solo avendo un brutto sogno- aggiunge appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

L'uomo apre gli occhi, il suo sguardo è spaesato, sembra sconvolto se non addirittura spaventato; la donna lo abbraccia e lo stringe a sé –Emanuel, era solo un sogno- lo rassicura.

Eppure lui non ne è sicuro, deve ancora tornare alla realtà, ora è troppo sconvolto, sa solo che sente un sapore di whisky sulla lingua.

 _FINE  
_


End file.
